Those Two
by SomethingMoreCreative
Summary: Piper knows that every girl needs to be protected at some point in her life. Annabeth Chase is no different. Piper's thoughts on Percy and Annabeth's relationship as she sees it. Set in MoA. Percabeth.


**A/N: Hey!**

**Of course, I was trying to study, but instead decided to type this down instead. It is really abstract, has no clear pattern, but I think it is pretty cool anyway. **

**I realize that I have been doing a lot of Percy/Annabeth fics lately, and I will move away from them after I finish Minding Your Business, but right now, I will probably keep looking at these two so be patient please.**

**This is set IN MoA. Just to be clear, they have reunited, and this is some random day on the ****_Argo II._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

Piper finally decided that every single girl in the entire world needed a guy to protect her at some point in time. It didn't really matter when; it could be against a harmless bug or an army of two thousand monsters. It didn't matter who the girl was. She could be the faintest and weakest or the most ferocious and sharp-witted. Either way, she needed somebody.

Annabeth Chase was no exception. The few months that Piper had known Annabeth, she seemed to have been doing fine on her own. She looked okay. She looked like she could handle the world and anything in it with a fierce look and a slick comeback. She looked like she had it together.

But Piper could see where other people couldn't. Piper saw the few seconds that Annabeth seemed to fall in on herself and give up. It freaked Piper out (Annabeth was the strongest person Piper knew) and she couldn't really believe that she hid this so well.

If Piper were to ask around, she would come to find that everyone thought that Annabeth needed no protection. Who would honestly think that she did? The daughter of Athena could handle anything. She was a hero.

But she was also a teenage girl. She was also a girlfriend of some guy. A guy who always (from what Piper heard) put Annabeth first and foremost. A guy that had always been there. A guy that loved her.

It made sense that Annabeth Chase was used to being protected. She was used to him jumping out in front of her. She was used to him giving his jacket to her when she was cold. She was used to fighting with him and telling him that she could do it herself. She was used to laughing with him when he would smile and tell her that he loved her even after she finished yelling at him for being overprotective.

Piper finally realized that if _any _guy could manage to protect Annabeth Chase, it would be Percy Jackson. The guy had it all together. He had made it to some epic boyfriend level where he looked like he knew it all. He was _there._

Piper watched amusedly. They were all sitting in the mess hall in the _Argo II_, and they were eating breakfast. Annabeth and Leo were talking about the some mechanical problems they were having, and Jason was in a conversation with Hazel and Frank about the Roman camp and how things had been. Percy was openly staring at Annabeth, tilting his head slightly to the right and letting his gaze work from her eyes to her hair down her neck and back up to her eyes again.

When they had first reunited at Camp Jupiter, they hadn't looked like much of a couple to Piper. Sure, they had kissed and hugged, but they just looked more like a pair of best friends dating each other. She had expected them to be more like Hazel and Frank. She had expected a lot of awkward hand-holding and blushing between them. After all, they hadn't been together that long before Hera had taken Percy, and they couldn't have been that serious.

Piper had never been more wrong in her life.

_Serious_ wasn't even a comparison to what they were. _Serious_ didn't even hold a candle to them.

_Intense _was probably a good word. Since they got back on the _Argo II_, they never let go of each other. They were always holding hands or had their arms around each other's waist or they were brushing shoulders. Percy liked to play with Annabeth's hair a lot (especially the gray streak) and Annabeth had her hand pressed to the small of Percy's back most of the time. Percy always looked at her a lot, too. Now that Piper was paying attention to them, if Percy wasn't talking to someone else or eating, he was staring at Annabeth. And if someone walked up behind her or beside her or said something to her or even remotely caught her attention, he practically glared at them. It was like he was doing inventory and determining what was a threat to her.

It was so cute. Piper had to fight back epic Aphrodite-like squeals when she watched them for a long period of time.

And another thing she noticed: Annabeth didn't seem to mind any of it. Back at home, all of Piper's friends had always told her that Annabeth definitely didn't need anyone to stand up for her. Piper would be forced to agree, (because really, this was _Annabeth _for gods sake) but maybe… maybe Annabeth did need _him_ to stand up for her.

Not once did Piper see Annabeth tell Percy to stop glaring at anyone or to stop staring at her or to stop touching her or playing with her hair. Not once did Piper see Annabeth move away from him.

Why would she? She had been without her boyfriend and best friend for eight months. Who in their right mind could handle that?

Annabeth Chase just needed her boyfriend to wrap his arms around her or step out in front of her in a fight or glare at anyone who came within a five foot radius of her. She needed him to be a little overprotective right now.

Piper was surprised at how well Percy Jackson adjusted to whatever Annabeth needed. He hadn't really struck Piper like the obedient type, but he was always right behind Annabeth, agreeing when necessary, laughing when told to, and arguing every other chance. He was always exactly what she needed. It was like he was made for her.

She smiled broadly when Percy got up from his chair and brushed his hand across her shoulder and neck before going over to the window to look out at the ocean. Every few seconds, he looked back at her over his shoulder just to make sure she was still there.

Piper jumped when she felt a hand slide to the back of her knee. She hadn't realized that Jason had stopped talking to Hazel and Frank, and now he was staring at her.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked softly, pressing even closer to her.

She smiled lightly. "Oh, I was just thinking that I like you a lot."

His blue eyes flicked up to hers, and Piper was relieved to see that he was holding back a smile. "Oh yeah?"

"Nope. I was actually thinking that this bagel is really good." She said playfully, taking a huge bite.

Jason frowned, but his eyes were still glinting happily. "You dork."

Piper shrugged and around a mouthful of bagel, she said, "You asked."

She felt Jason take a lock of her hair and twirl it around his fingers as he asked Coach Hedge something about a martial arts movie. She didn't really listen to them talk. She was watching Percy and Annabeth again.

He had come back over to the table and taken his seat back beside Annabeth. They were holding hands right now, but Piper didn't miss how relaxed Percy looked or how happy Annabeth looked.

She was happy for them. They deserved it.

* * *

**A/N: Leave me a review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**

**-SomethingMoreCreative**


End file.
